Takamasa Saeki
Takamasa Saeki is one of the characters that you can choose after the prologue in My Forged Wedding. He is a famous scriptwriter and flirts with you in all routes. He also appears in My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Coming soon... Appearance Saeki has black hair in a very stylish hairstyle, a stud earring on his left ear, light brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He often wears bright multi-colored socks in whatever he wears. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Saeki wears a white long-sleeved collared shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. *'Winter Attire:' Coming soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming soon... More coming soon... Personality Saeki is a bit of a sadist and loves it when you blush or react "cutely" at his perverted remarks. He also has a rule of anyone who is to be with him to call each other "honey", "darling", and "my love". Needless to say, you will be on your toes around him since it's very hard to predict what he will say, or do, next. However, as a lover, he is very caring and sweet - he treats you like a princess. Saeki doesn't keep his living area clean either since his job requires most of his attention. As a result, he sleeps during part of the day after finishing work late in the morning. When he's half asleep, he can get really touchy with his hands. Saeki has a quirky side with a collection of colorful socks and will only wear white shirts. When he wakes up, he always puts on his socks immediately before doing anything else. He always drinks coffee while working to keep himself awake and follows a routine everyday. Saeki is actually really sensitive despite acting flirty and playful on the surface. He also has difficulty in expressing his real feelings, something that he shares with his father, and will need a push or have someone say it for him. Summary of Routes Coming soon... Trivia *His name "孝正" means "filial piety" (which is respect of his/her parents) and "righteous". **His surname "佐伯" means "assistant" and "chief". *None of his friends (except for Chiharu and Haruka) call him by his first name, "Takamasa", because they feel that his last name suits him better. *In Yamato's Season 2 route, Saeki says that he wants a daughter. *In My Forged Wedding PARTY, his father is Ichizo Saeki, a famous writer. *He has the same birthday as Chiaki Yuasa from Our Two Bedroom Story. *In his route, Saeki adopts a teacup poodle puppy and names her Cocona. *Based on the MFW Fanbook: **He is aloof, feisty and sex appeal type do-S. **His special skill is messing up his room. **His charm point is the piercing on his left ear. **His habit is wearing only white shirts and doing erotic hand gestures. **His favorite food is rolled cake because the combination of the cream and cake is exquisite but he dislikes anything that needs too much chewing. **The person he respects the most is his father. **Saeki admits that he is an indoor person because he does not like it when it is too hot or too cold. **If Saeki were to go to an amusement park with his sweetheart, he said he would love to go to the jet rides because he wants to hear his "honey" scream. **He has the habit of thinking of a love poem for his "honey" before going to bed so that he can sleep soundly. **His type of woman is a woman who has strong opinions. He states that a relationship where he and his sweetheart respect each other is ideal for him. **His preferred kind of fashion is white shirts and flashy socks. Anything other than these would be impractical **He finds his sweetheart adorable when she puts her hair up and the nape of her neck is exposed as it gives him that unf. **He likes it when his sweetheart wears a sexy negligée at home because he likes anything sexy. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Characters Category:Takamasa Saeki Category:Ladies' man Category:Writer Category:Pet Owner Category:Born in February Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Blood Type B